


Underwear

by Tiph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiph/pseuds/Tiph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt, from the line "I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

''Today I've got a meeting with Indra about food supplies, she said her people is willing to help.

''Mmm...''

Abby snuggled in Marcus's arms, her head resting on his chest. The thick blanket was the only thing keeping their naked bodies from the cold of this early morning of winter. Outside the sun was rising as the camp started to wake up. She didn't want to get up, face her too many duties of the day. Maybe they could take the day off now that there wasn't any death-threatening issues to deal with. Surely Sinclair would be able to handle everything for a little while...

''Then there's also the question of heat...''

She sighed, preferring to focus on his strong heartbeat instead. Abby put one of her legs on top of his, getting closer to him. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips as she felt his hand rub slow circles on her back.

''You're not listening, are you ?''

''Nope.''

He rested his chin on the top of her head, grinning. Laze around all day long sounded like heaven. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent, her hair tickling his nose as he did so. He would never get tired of it.

The two of them spent the next few minutes cuddled together before a voice decided to break the charm.

''Are you awake sir ? We need your opinion on the new training schedule.''

As he started to sit up, Abby leaned more heavily on him in an efficient way to stop him.

''Abby, you heard the man, duty calls.''

He let out a small laugh when all she did was to grumble about useless men. It took time, specially with Abby not moving a muscle, but he finally managed to get out of the small bed.

''You know, we should really think about moving into the Ark for the winter, I'm sure Wick could come up with a heater system...''

Abby rolled on her back and opened her eyes for the first time this morning. She suddenly wished she had done it sooner, blinking a few times. Marcus, still rambling, was currently going through the gear of his backpack, naked. Very naked.

''Um... Marcus ?''

He looked at her expectantly. No, she shook herself, there was no point in putting that to an end.

''Nothing, just... keep going.''

He rolled his eyes but turned around nonetheless and went on checking everything. She followed his every move and tried to look away when he stood up. Unfortunately her motivation didn't last long and she found herself going from his messy hair, his clean-shaved face, to his pale well-defined chest, and... no, don't go there.

''Something's the matter, Abby ?''

His face was the mirror of innocence. Hands on his hips, he stood still, greatly amused by her discomfort.

''Now that you're willing to listen to me, I was talking about this heater system...''

He couldn't expect her to focus now, could he ? She didn't didn't know how, but her eyes found their way up to his face once more... Wait, was he smirking ?

''Marcus !''

He stopped in the middle of a sentence, mouth still open.

''I'm going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.''

With that, she grabbed a pair of pants and threw it at him.

''Why, I thought you were enjoying the view.''

She giggled as her cheeks turned red. God, she loved him.


End file.
